Jostober
by wereguardian
Summary: just my crazy couple pairing, please give it a try! OMG this is my shortest summary ever! Oh by the was Joss is OC he acts more like Henry.
1. Prolouge 1

Joss dodged "October, get out of here!" The goth girl refused to move, "Joss, what do I do?" "aw, young love." The vampire crooned, October was dating Henry, Joss's cousin what was this vampire? "JOSS BEHIND YOU!" but it was too late everything went black.

**I was thinking about October when out of the blue it hit me. What would it be like if Joss dated October so thus * deep voice* JOSTOBER WAS BORN* lame name I know.**


	2. Prolouge 2

**This is mainly just a better prolouge the next ch will be a chapter!** I watched as Meredith and Henry began to dance. Henry was my cousin and Meredith was my girlfriend, unfortunately they were voted King and Queen leaving me by myself, but then again, I wasn't the only date that couldn't dance. Henry's girlfriend, October a beautiful goth who I had grown to admire, she quickly became one of my best friends. She was currently at the punch table in her long black and purple dress that looked elegant and scary at the same time. "Hey Tober, " she turned and smiled as I approached, "hey dude." I looked at the dance floor, "wanna dance?" She gave me a grin, "sure". I led her onto the dance floor. Everyone was dancing, it was almost as if they were celebrating that they hadn't died a few months back during the slayer and vampire battle. "Its almost as if they're happy they haven't died, even if they don't remember the fight, they remember the dead." I looked back at my dancing partner who was frowning as if remembering a lost one. Her gaze swept the dancers as we swayed side by side. Then she turned to me, her dark eyes softly looked into mine. Almost as if we shared something in common, almost saying if I wanted to talk she'd be here. Her soft lips curved into a smile, letting her dimples appear. For a second I had entirely forgotten the crowd until October asked me if I'd wanted some punch. I shook my head and watched her walk to the punch table. Then she froze and turned to the exit. What was that girl doing? I followed her out, it was freezing compared to the warm gym. "October?" I called, "Leave me alone!" She sounded so panicked, oh no. I broke into a sprint, I didn't do anything, did I? Then I saw what the problem was, some guy was pressed too closed to me. Anger surged through me, I grabbed onto his collar and pulled him back. His fangs grew, vampire, I pulled my stake out of my shoe. "Get inside." I ordered, "no way! I'm not leaving you." "Get inside" I repeated only to have her ignore me. I lept at the vampire who dodged, the thought of him about to bite October came to mind. Next thing I know is I'm on top of him damaging his healing face. "For you Celistal." I rose the stake, "too bad you won't be able to live long enough to save your love." the vampire smiled. "Joss behind you!" Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 1

Her untamed hair reached to her shoulder blades, it was a black with dark purple streaks. It laid against a white button up shirt that reached her thighs. Whatever she was cooking smelt delicious, I crept up behind her covering her eyes. "David! Joss will be back any minute I told you to leave." David, Krystoff, David as in the guy who had a huge crush on her David? "Joss you know I'm only kidding." She said removing my hands as she continued stirring. Normally I cooked, I kissed October's neck, "I missed you" I murmured from her warm skin. October used to date my cousin, Henry, but a cat can't change his stripes. Like always Henry left for the next pretty face. You think that after, what's her face, Melissa? Left him he wouldn't do the same. "Meredith called." October told me. I used to date her, than she smacked me in the face when I told her I was a slayer. Now and then she calls, she was one of my best friends. "Really?" I asked October moved and suddenly I missed her warmth. She glared daggers at me. "You didn't call" She moved over to the chopping board, angry October with a knife, not good. I sighed, one of the rules, for every rule I have she has one to. My rule is at night she's not allowed to leave my side. I had a little sister Celistal, a vampire snuck into her room and killed her. October was not going to meet the same fate and in return I had to call her every night I'm in a job. I had forgotten to call for three days, I really didn't see what the big deal was. "I mean it's different if your on a normal mission like normal people, but vampires Joss, and three days, you could have been in trouble or hurt or," she froze. "October, I'm fine." I pulled her into a hug. " what if? You weren't okay?" I kissed her forehead, she pulled away from me. "I'm going to bed, on the couch." I froze, October would never force me to sleep on the couch, so she did instead, that night of my sister's death came back. "October, please."

I laid on the bed missing October, I figure came into my room. I smiled as it laid down beside me. "Goodnight October." Her only response was to dig into my side.


	4. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 2

**Sorry this ones short. Soon there will be action in this story. Right now its just romance.**

Joss

A warm body was pressed against my chest and dark hair was under my chin."October?" I whispered. "Joss" she moaned turning her back to me. "Shut up" she groaned, I laughed. "shut up" she repeated. "I love you." She turned looking at me through a half asleep eyes. "I love you too" she smiled "now shut up" she turned back around and I pulled her close. She groaned, I closed my eyes, I was going to enjoy this. I missed her so much last month. We stayed there for who knows how long, and really, who cares? The phone rang, I reached over October and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I whispered careful not to wake up October. "Joss, is that you? It's me Meredith." Oh, "hey, what's up?"

"Not much, is October there?"

"She's asleep, I can tell her you called."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem" I pulled October's hair back to see her face.

"How was the trip?"

"Fine," October turned burying her face into my chest.

"Maybe we can catch a movie or something." October groggly looked up at me. "Joss?" Her soft lips twisted into a smile, then she mouthed 'who is it?' "Joss?" I smiled as I kissed her, "Joss!" I pulled away abruptly. "sorry, October just woke up what was the, oh yeah, sure." October seemed upset, I gave her a quick peck and she smiled and once again melted into my arms. "Great can I talk to October now?" "Uh, sure?" I handed October the phone. "Meredith?" October beamed, since when did they become all buddy buddy? I sighed getting up and changing. I walked into the kitchen and got started on breakfast. By the time I was done October came down and ignored me completely. Then she walked behind me and kissed my cheek. I smiled as she kissed my neck, "I missed you" I turned and kissed her forehead. Then I pulled her close, I love you.


	6. Chapter 3

_Shirts v.s skins. October sat behind the bleachers with Snow. Happy it wasn't yet the girls turn to play. Even happier that it was boys v.s boys, shirts v.s skins. Hey, she may be Goth but she was still a girl. A teenage girl at that. Thankfully her ex Henry was shirts although. "Snow close your mouth Vlad's going to realize something's wrong when there's a huge pile of drool coming from over here." She teased. Snow blushed, October resumed her watching. She almost died when Joss went to the skins side, shirtless. "Oh, my-" "Joss McMillan!" "Shirtless" The girls on the bleachers were right of course. Being a slayer made you train everyday and that led to a nice body. "He is so hot." "Yeah" October practically exploded._

_Joss turned toward the bleachers and frowned. October wasn't even looking at him anymore. He bit his lip. He got that she had just gotten over a break up but he had too and, and._

_October walked to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on her face. Joss wasn't hers, she knew that but she still didn't like how those girls talked about him. She sighed, not that he would like her anyway. She walked out of the girls bathroom. She sighed, Then she noticed a man walk by, with no guess pass. Maybe she should tell Joss, she turned to the field, the game had ended but Joss was preoccupied. She rolled her eyes, stupid girls, stupid boys, stupid "agh!" She didn't need Joss did she? He may not even be a vampire. She didn't know for sure. She followed the guy. No she should be so stupid. "Maybe Mr. Otis" October bit her lip as she stared at the door. She sighed, he was at a teacher meeting right now. She looked back to the field. Snow waved to her, she waved back as a hand grabbed her from behind._

_"Joss!" Joss turned to Snow. "Something's wrong." "um, excuse me." One of the girls interrupted. "We were talking here." "I think it could be a you know what." She pointed to the bathrooms. "October was over there." " excuse me" I said running over to the bathrooms. Ever since that vampire vs hunters fight more vampires came always causing problems most of them were trouble. The vampire had its back to me. October had a pleading look in her beautiful blue eyes. I took out my stake. "for you Celestial" He turned making the stake miss. I dodged as he swung. October fell onto the floor, I made the mistake of looking at her suddenly I didn't' feel the ground. The vampire leaned over me. "For you Celestial" The vampire looked down at the stake tip in his heart. He collapsed, October crawled over to me. "Are you okay?" _

_"Celestial?" _

_"Well I heard you say it so much. I just assumed that it was only right you know?" _

_"No, its my thing. Celestial was my sister, a vampire killed her when she was a baby. Whenever I say that I feel like I'm lessing a load." She bit her lip. "I, I'm sorry. I, I want to help you lessen the load, if you'll let me." I blinked, She got up and pulled out the stake. Then she smiled dropping on her knees beside me. She put the stake into my hand with a smile. She kept her hand on the stake, "I want to help you Joss." _

I bit my lip as I looked at October. "What?" I kissed her fore head lessen my load.


End file.
